fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:I always smile
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello I always smile and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the User:I always smile page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 16:34, January 1, 2013 Re: Thank you~ Thank you~ ^_^ And yes, I will inform you whenever the real application starts for the Naming Committee, but for now, we shall wait. Anyway, I'm glad to have another co-Jerza-fan ;) Hello! I remember you... ur from Fanfiction.net right? I love your fanfics! ur totally cool! ur d best! :) --FairyWhiz! (talk) 10:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Disscussions Hi I always smile~ We have disscusion that really need to be voted. All you have to do is Vote and Comment. Thank you. Here is the LoLu Picture Voting ,and, This one is for Illustrating-Article Template- Picture Voting . 01:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and if you want signatures, reply to me so I can help you. All you have to do is and you'll do fine. But if you like to one-by-one on me, reply me ASAP. Thank you. 01:31, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm NaLuTheatear and.........I want to be your friend XDNaLuTheatear (talk) 17:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC)